Accidentally on Purpose
by RoseBud96
Summary: Chad accidentally gets a guest starring role on So Random. Story is better then summary, promise.
1. Soaking Wet

**Title: **Accidentally on Purpose

**Summary: **Chad accidentally gets a guest starring role on So Random. Story is better then summary, promise.

**A/N:** I have decided to drop _Dancing Queen_. If you think otherwise then please tell me. I hope you enjoy this story! I got it from Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star on So Random? I can't wait for the episode.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance, do I readers, do I really? Lol.

**Chad's POV:**

When will Sonny Munroe finally realize that I like her? She moved to Hollywood six months ago, how long will it take? I entered into the studio cafeteria and saw Sonny sitting at a table by herself, looking at her food. She picked at it with a fork. _Maybe I should get Brenda to feed her something edible, _no that would be too obvious. She glanced from her ick food and looked around the cafeteria. Her eyes finally focused on me looking at her. She looked back down. I sighed and walked over to Brenda.

"Hello, Chad. I saw the season finale of Mackenzie Falls, maybe you can tell me what happens to Portlyn?" She held up a plate with a lobster on it.

"I'm sorry Brenda, that is Falls confidentially, but I will take the lobster," I took it out of her hands and walked away. I went over to the Mackenzie Falls reserved area. Norman let me in through the gateway entrance.

"Hey guys," I heard Sonny say. The chuckle city residents walked over to the table she was sitting at.

"Look, they have a doorman now," the small one said.

"How lame," the one that always wears hats said. I really needed to learn their names. They started to talk about next weeks show and I tried to tune them out. I wasn't really that hungry, I wanted a way to talk to Sonny. I got up and came up to Sonny once her cast mates left.

"Hey, so, how's it going," I tried to sweet talk her into being nice to me.

"What do want Cooper, I have work to do," It doesn't work that easy.

"Sonny," I got dramatic on her, "I trying to be nice to you and apparently it's not working," she looked at me.

"Apparently," she got up.

"Wait," I got up too.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I am not in the mood to fight with you."

"You don't always have to fight with me," I told her.

"Well, I know it is going to turn into a fight," she walked out of the cafeteria, I ran after her.

"Chad, I have to go," _I'm not going to impress her today. _

"Fine," I walked the other way heartbroken.

"Chad," she whined but I kept walking.

LINE

It was eight at night. I was working late recently. I changed from my uniform which in reality I didn't like, into regular clothes. I walked outside and it was raining. I groaned and walked out and someone was standing there with a yellow umbrella. She turned around, it was Sonny. Wow, there's a shock. It's like the universe is putting Sonny in the same image as me.

I walked up next to her, "Are you like following me or something," she said unkindly.

"I'm sorry, how about I go back inside and wait for you to leave your majesty," I yelled at her. We yelled back at each other.

"I don't see why you always have to start this,"

"You could be a little bit nicer once and awhile,"

"You always have something mean to say,"

"If you don't like me so much then why do you even bother to pick a fight with me?"

"Because I want to see you more," I yelled without even realizing it. She dug into her bag and pulled out a script.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"Well, if you want to see me more then you are going to be guest starring on my show."

"What? CDC does not guest star and most definitely not on So Random," _She can't be serious._

"Oh well you can take it or leave it, but,"

"I'll take it," I said. This could be my one and only chance to get Sonny to fall for me.

"Fine, tomorrow you have rehearsal on stage three at eight AM sharp," she got into the car her mom was in. I smiled and ran to my car. Man, I was soaking wet.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I countinue this one or **_**Dancing Queen**_**?**


	2. Fall in Love With Me

**Title: **Accidentally on Purpose

**Summary: **Chad accidentally gets a guest starring role on So Random. Story is better then summary, promise.

**A/N:** I am going to continue both of my stories. Thank you for your input, it means a lot. Enjoy chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance,

**

* * *

****Chad's POV (This chapter takes place on the day of the Sonny/Chad promo where he says "By the end of the week you'll fall in love with me."):**

I knocked on Sonny's dressing room door, "What do you want," she asked once she opened the door.

"You said you wanted me here eight AM sharp," I looked at my phone's clock, "and it's eight AM," I smiled.

"Well you don't have to come here."

"Where do I go then," _She is acting as if I have been doing this for as long as she has._

"Well, we wait in the prop house until Marshall says it's rehearsal," I stared at her blankly. "Come with me," she closed the dressing room door and led me to a different room. "This is the prop house, remember it's the door that says prop house," she spoke it to me like I was mentally challenged or something.

"Yes, Sonny, I can read a sign," she opened the door and hat boy and his friend were sitting on the couch with the little one.

"Chad, that is Zora," she pointed to the little one.

"E-vil," she exaggerated the word.

"Don't worry that's just Zora, this is Nico," she pointed to the hat boy. _Nico! That's it, Nico! It was on the tip of my tongue. _

"Well if it isn't Chip Drama Pants."

"I don't think so."

"I'm just going to ignore that," Sonny said, "And this is Grady," he waved his hand at me while keeping his eyes focused on the TV.

"Kiddos, its rehearsal time," we all walked out of the prop house and into a different room. "Okay, since Chad is here now, we will rehearse his sketch," I haven't read the script yet but I guess I'll play along.

We went through the script until we both came across something, "Marshall," Sonny said, "it says here that I am supposed to kiss Chad," we were doing a sketch where Sonny and Tawni said "check it out" a _lot_.

"Yeah, Sonny," Marshall said.

"Do I actually have to?"

"Well, you don't have to right now, but when we go live, yes," Sonny's eyes widened and we continued with the script.

"Check it out, you have great lips," was Sonny's line, she said it a little OOC.

* * *

We continued on through the sketch and afterward they all went out for frozen yogurt except for Sonny and me. I followed her into the prop house.

"What?"

"So a kiss?"

"I-I guess"

"What? Are you nervous to kiss the most awesomest kisser in the history of awesome kissing?"

"Okay, first of all, awesomest isn't a word. Second, you are the worst kisser in the history of bad kissing."

"How would you know, you've never kissed me."

"Well I have resources."

"Like what?"

"Like, like,"

"Yeah, exactly. **By the end of the week you're going to fall in love with me.**"

"Yeah right Cooper. Why would I fall in love with someone as conceited as you?"

"Because I am the most awesomest kisser in the history of awesome kissing," she groaned.

"Rhetorical question," she said in sing song tone.

"I answered it anyway," I said back in the same tone of voice. "Is something wrong?"

"What if I mess up?"

"Are you implying that you would like to practice now?"

"No, I mean people practice kissing because they don't shoot live like we do. I can't mess up," now she actually sounded nervous.

"Relax, you can't mess up when you're acting with Chad Dylan Cooper," she tried not to laugh, "See I told you," I started walking out of the room. "Remember by the end of the week," I winked and clicked my tongue as I walked out the door. God, I love her so much.

**A/N: So what do think? Thank you so much for reading! More coming soon!**

**Peace, Love, and **_**Always**_** Happiness,**

**FlowerBud**


	3. Chapter Two and a Half

IMPORTANT AUTHOURS NOTE PLEASE READ!

ON MY A/N IN THE NEXT CHAP I PUT SOMETHING LIKE CHECK IT OUT! WELL I AM TALKING ABOUT MACKENZIE !


	4. Don't Admit It

**Title: **Accidentally on Purpose

**Summary: **Chad accidentally gets a guest starring role on So Random. Story is better then summary, promise.

**A/N:** I HAVE CHANGED MY PENNAME TO LOVETHECITYGIRL! Also, have you checked out ?! You can watch minisodes and other stuff! Check back every Monday at for a new episode. Also, I will keep you updated!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

I felt queasy; I didn't want to kiss Chad. I was pacing back in forth in the prop house waiting for Chad to come. He walked in.

"Hey, I remember where to go," he said as he walked in, obviously proud of himself.

"What took you so long," I exclaimed, I stopped pacing.

"Traffic," he looked confused. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay. I've been thinking and I think that we should practice this," my stomach was doing somersaults.

"Practice what?"

"The kiss," I gulped.

"I don't think so," I shook my head.

"Why not? You said you didn't want to mess up."

"Okay fine," I sat down on the couch. My knees shook.

"You can't tell me, you're afraid to kiss this," he gestured himself.

"I'm fine," my voice got high, oops. He eyed me. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"What? How can you not of kissed anyone before," he pretended to know what he was talking about, I laughed.

"Oh my gosh, you've never kissed anyone before anyone either."

"That is," he said dramatically, "true," he sighed.

"So…"

"So…" We were quiet. "Are we going to do this?"

"We're going too eventually."

"Yeah," we faced each other. We moved closer until our foreheads touched. _I can't take being this close to him. _My knees started shaking faster. We both brought our chins down and our lips were centimeters apart. Then I sucked it up and collided my lips with his. It was slow at first but then he got on his knees on the couch and brought me up with him. I twisted my fingers in his hair. I opened my eyes, _what was I doing? This is Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! _I pushed his shoulders, we broke away.

"Sorry," I gasped.

"That was a little bit more then what we do in the sketch."

"Definitely," we nodded. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," he walked out.

"Oh. My. God."

**Chad's POV:**

"Oh my God," I said once I left the room. I heard a guitar playing from the prop house. I went back to the prop house and peered through the door. Sonny was sitting on the couch playing a catchy tune on a guitar.

"Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
There's butterflies when he says my name," I heard Sonny sing. _Was she singing about me? _I walked back in.

"I knew it," I said with a smile on my face.

"What?"

"You like me," she hit my arm.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Do," she clamped her hands over her mouth. "Chad, you tricked me, it doesn't mean I like you."

"Yes it does," I smiled.

"No it doesn't," she said softly. I began to feel sorrow. CDC doesn't feel sorrow.

"Sorry, you want to rehearse that kiss again?" She hit me with a pillow.

"No I," hit, "don't want," hit, "to kiss," hit, "you again!" I smashed my lips against her's again. I had to be in a really happy dream.

* * *

**A/N: I know a short chapter again but real writer's block going on! Lol. And I made them kiss in the beginning of the story because this is meant to be like a five-shot so yeah. REVIEW! And check out !**


End file.
